The Sandman: My Beautiful Dreamer
by H.Battosai
Summary: Rose Kinderland y sus amigos viven el último día de campamento. No obstante, poco a poco se dan cuenta de que realmente están viviendo el mismo día una y otra vez. Adaptación de la película Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer. Completa. Edición Revisada
1. Cosas que Quizás Nunca Vuelvan a Pasar

- Capítulo 1 -

- Cosas que Quizás Nunca Vuelvan a Pasar -

- Mañana, a las once de la mañana, tenéis que haber desalojado. – Le dijo el guardia a los muchachos. – Tenemos gente que quiere usar la zona.

- ¡Entendido Jefe! – Contestó Peter – Mañana a las diez ya nos habremos ido. – Finalizó. Peter era, por así decirlo, el más extrovertido del grupo. Desde sus pintas, mezcla entre de heavy-visual (A entenderse como: pelo teñido de blanco, perilla sin acicalar, y contaste ropa con grupos que conoce sólo él) a su excéntrico comportamiento, como para intentarse ligar cualquier cosa que tuviese faldas. Pero supongo que todos nos hemos acostumbrado a él.

- Será mejor hacer algo antes de irnos. Una fiesta, una hoguera, o cualquier mierda que se nos ocurra. – Insinuó Nick. Nick, el mejor amigo de Peter, es algo más normalito. Digo algo, por no decir que es menos extraño que su compañero. Moreno, metro ochenta, cuerpo formadito, y cara limpia y acicalada. Parecería un niño de mama, si no fuera porque es serio, tiene malas pulgas, un elenco de insultos casi innumerables y, para rematar, practica boxeo. Así que es una roca algo difícil de dominar. Sin embargo, como a todos los chicos de entre 20 y 25 años, tiene su "talón de Aquiles". En este caso, rubia, sonriente, buenas proporciones, y carácter afable. En este caso, se llama Elise, mi preciosa Elise.

Elise es, como descripción básica, mi mejor amiga. Como descripción más complicada, es esa amiga que nunca podrá pasar de eso. ¿Por qué? Por un simple hecho: Heterosexualidad. Síndrome de encasillamiento en amar al sexo opuesto. También puedo describir mi caso, la homosexualidad, como el síndrome que encasillarse con el sexo común. Pero conociendo a chicos como Peter o Nick, nadie me puede culpar. Todos deberían ser bisexuales, como en la época grecorromana.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad, Rose? – Esa tal Rose, soy yo. Rose Kinderland. "Bollera", pelo negro, largo con mechas rojas, cara sexy como para conseguir cualquier chica una noche de seducción, y mala leche como para espantar cualquier ligón de discoteca. Esa soy yo. Y la que me pregunta es Kate. Gótica, misteriosa, y con una mente privilegiada como para saber siempre que hacer y como hacerlo, da igual las circunstancias. Supongo que es el premio que se recibe al leer tantos libros raros. ¿Su ámbito sexual? Dice tener novio, aunque nadie lo ha visto nunca. Así que supongo que es heterosexual. Y aunque no lo fuese, es lo suficientemente rara como para no querer ser más de ella que una amiga. No me malinterpretéis, la quiero mucho, pero es que hay veces que da miedo.

- ¿Y bien qué, Kate? - Le suspiré, mientras veía a los otros discutir que hacer esta noche – ¿Qué quieres que hubiese pasado? Elise está tan alegre, que no quisiera hacerle pasar una mal rato. Se ha apegado a Nick y al chico nuevo…

- George…

- Ese mismo… George. Lo de Nick lo entiendo pero, ¿por qué tanto cariño por George? – George, se me había olvidado, es un amigo que no conocíamos de Peter. Es bastante introvertido. Y muy joven. Debe de tener unos 16 años. Tiene el pelo largo, un poco canijo, y una carita de niño que no se lo aguanta. Si, es una monada de chico. No sé como ha acabado con el pervertido de Peter. Kate también parece que se ha encariñado con él.

- George es un buen niño. Eso es, un niño. Así que supongo que es natural ese sentimiento de maternidad de Elise. Y respecto a Nick, pues… - Aunque parecía querer continuar la frase, finalmente Kate sin decir nada más, se encogió de hombros. Es tan evidente que Elise está enamorada de Nick, que supongo que ya no hay excusa que valga.

- Bueno, por lo menos, me lo he pasado bien en este campamento. Así que no me arrepiento de venir… - Le dije, mientras le revolvía el pelo. Me encantaba hacerle eso a la gótica esta de las narices. Y sé que ella lo odia. Pero como tiene cara de póker, pues antes de quejarse, prefiere dejar de hablar.

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?" os pregúntareis. Todo empezó el primer día de vacaciones. Los que trabajaban… bueno, el que trabaja (Es decir, Peter), tenían días libres. Los que estudiábamos, pues estábamos hasta el culo de tiempo libre. Así que Peter, en su afán de salir de juerga, nos insistía noche sí, noche también, en salir a beber. Evidentemente, nuestro presupuesto se vio bastante tocado por todo esto. Así que le dijimos (más bien le dijo Nick): "Oye, que nosotros no trabajamos ni cagamos dinero, así que como no empieces a invitarnos a todos, pues como que lo dejamos". Me acuerdo que Peter pensó un momento, y contestó "A mi se me acaban las vacaciones, y no quiero malgastar los últimos día en mi casa. ¿Porqué no nos vamos de acampada?". Dicho y hecho. A Peter cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay como sacársela. Nos movilizamos por unos días, para conseguir transporte, alimentos y alcohol lo más barato posible. Nick, el único que sabe conducir, consiguió el A-Team de su padre. Le llamamos así porque según Peter, es la furgoneta del Equipo A. Su padre siempre nos dice que fue culpa de Nick y Peter que estuviese pintada así. Respecto a la comida, pues lo de siempre. Todos dimos un poco, para algo de carne, y verduras para unos días. Con el alcohol, un tanto de lo mismo, sin embargo Peter advirtió que llevaría a un amigo, y a cambio, conseguiríamos las bebidas más baratas. Poco después supimos que el padre de George es un distribuidor. Cómo era simpático y no nos importó.

Y así llegamos, en el A-team, a la zona de acampada. Había que pedir permiso y hacer reservas, pero Peter se las arregló para encontrar sitio. Teníamos una semana de relax, y de hacer lo que nos diera la gana. Supongo que la idea no fue mala después de todo. El lugar en cuestión, no es nada del otro mundo. No hay ninguna caseta, pero eso ya lo sabíamos de antemano, y trajimos nuestras tiendas de campaña. El lugar donde decidimos alzarlas, está a medio paso del río y del bosque. Nada muy alejado. Y una cosa curiosa es que hay un monte bastante solitario más allá del bosque. Peter y Nick dijeron nada más verlo "Si estamos en el culo del mundo, ese debe de ser su grano".

Pasamos los días, básicamente, divirtiéndonos. Nos bañábamos en el río, subíamos al monte "grano del culo", nos metíamos en el bosque. Eso sí, ninguno perdía sus costumbre. A Nick lo pillábamos boxeando de vez en cuando, Kate se trajo unos libros para leer, Peter aprovecha cualquier momento para intentar meternos mano; bueno, lo típico. George, por su parte, cuando no hacemos nada toca algo con una guitarra acústica que se trajo. Elise se divierte de vez en cuando hablando con cualquiera que pille sin hacer nada, y yo, bueno, pues intento dormir algo más de lo normal.

La hora de comer, siempre era la más rara de todas. Y hoy no iba ser la excepción. Después de bañarnos, fuimos a prepararnos algo. Elise decidió ser ella la que cocinara. Esta semana nos ha tocado una vez a cada uno, con resultados cada vez más desastrosos. Elise y Peter, de los que menos nos esperábamos, hicieron sus pinitos culinarios y nos dejaron contentos. Supongo que nunca conoces del todo a tus amigos. Pero los demás, fuimos un completo desastre.

- No está de más llevarnos un buen recuerdo de la comida. – Sugirió Kate al ver a Elise cocinar. George y yo la ayudábamos en lo que podíamos.

- Aunque después de comer lo que preparó Nick cuando le tocó, no creo que el mal recuerdo se nos vaya… - Susurré yo por lo bajo. Sin embargo, el idiota me escuchó.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y la mierda que preparaste tú qué? ¡Parecía que comíamos carne de zombis! – Me gritó.

- ¡¿Cómo que "de zombis"?

- ¡Estaba verde!

- ¡Era orégano, subnormal!

- ¿Orégano? ¡¿Y que cojones es eso?

- El orégano es una especia que se utiliza habitualmente en Europa, para darle un sabor y un aroma a los alimentos más campestre. Habitualmente se utiliza en las pizzas italianas. – Dijo Kate, mirando a Nick. Este se quedó callado, igual que yo.

- Las pizzas que como yo no…

- Tus pizzas del "Pizza Hot" y del "Pizza Royal", aparte de tener un pestazo a comida basura, son americanas. Los americanos no usan condimentos, más que la sal y la pimienta. – Respondió nuevamente Kate. Nosotros callamos. Es lo que suele pasar con esta chica cuando dice una de sus frases. Son irrebatibles.

- ¿A ti te gusta la carne con especias, George? – Preguntó Elise. Este asintió con la cabeza.

- A mi me da igual… - Contestó George. Elise, como siempre, sonrió.

- No te preocupes, que hoy cocino yo. Pide lo que quieras.

Llegó la noche, y con ello, la fiesta. Según Peter, para no desaprovechar lo que quedaba de comida y alcohol, el objetivo de esto es acabar con todo. ¿Qué pretenderá desayunar por la mañana?

- ¡Eso da igual! ¡Es momento de desfasarla! – Gritó, botella en mano. Todos estábamos sentados frente a una hoguera creada para la ocasión. En ella freíamos la carne que quedaba, mientras bebíamos. George, el nuevo, de dedicaba a tocar las canciones que Kate le pedía que tocara. Elise por su parte, se reía con ellos, junto a Nick.

- ¡Oye Nick! Bebe un poco… – Peter, ya borracho, molestaba a su amigo con que bebiera una extraña mezcla entre un refresco de fresa y vodka.

- ¡Ni loco bebo yo esa mierda! ¿Quieres que me dé un coma etílico? – Se quejó apartando el vaso que Peter le ofrecía. Bebió de su cerveza.

- Nada más lejos, idiota. Esta mezcla es una de las mejores delicias que podrías probar. - Peter seguía intentando dárselo a probar a su amigo. No hacía falta ser my inteligente para saber que vendría después. Por lo borracho que está Peter, acabó vertiendo toda la bebida en los pantalones de Nick, que como es habitual, se levantó para intentar matar a su amigo. Estarían corriendo uno detrás del otro durante unos minutos.

- ¡Ja ja ja, cuidado Peter! – Le gritaba Elise mientras se reía. Se le veía muy contenta. Así que me acerqué ella con disimulo.

- ¿Te lo estas pasando bien, pequeña? – Le pregunté. Elise, sin dejar de reír, me miró.

- Claro, fue una gran idea venir de acampada por final de curso… - Me contestó – Estaba harta de tanto estudiar y de la universidad.

- Te entiendo. – Las dos mirábamos la pelea que tenían Peter y Nick.

- Sabes, es una lástima que esto termine ya. – Me dijo Elise – Me gustaría quedarme unos días más.

- No estaría mal.

- No sé. La vida continua, lo sé. Y pronto nos licenciaremos y conseguiremos trabajo, y quizás, estas cosas nunca más vuelvan a pasar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me siento feliz que todo este así. Peter, Nick, Kate… ahora también el pequeño George. Tú y yo. Me gustaría vivir así por el resto de mi vida. Con todos vosotros… – Elise me sonrió. – Si tuviese que pedir un deseo, sería ese.

- Nada tiene que cambiar. – Le respondí. – Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos.

Y así terminamos nuestros días de acampada. No pude aclarar nada con ella, pero me lo he pasado bien. Supongo que más no se puede pedir. No, miento. Una cosa si se puede pedir. Que no existiera la resaca. Si existe un Dios, seguramente se lo pasará de "puta madre" haciendo que las cosas buenas tengan consecuencias terribles. Un precio alto que pagar por una noche de fiesta. Abro con cuidado los ojos, esperando ver el techo de mi tienda de campaña. Craso error. Parece que me dormí afuera, junto a los demás. El sol mañanero me siega. El mínimo ruido me retumba en la cabeza como dentro de una campana, y el mínimo movimiento hace que mis músculos se contraigan de tal manera que huesos crujan. Esto, señores, es resaca.

Mirando a mi alrededor, veo un panorama algo desolador. La hoguera apagada, restos de comida por el suelo. Botellas y papeles tirados por doquier. Elise duerme en uno de los troncos de árbol que usábamos como banco. Nick duerme en el suelo cerca de ella. George, el nuevo, tomó posesión del otro tronco de árbol. Kate por su parte, duerme al lado mío, con un pie en la cara de Peter. Ni aún dormido parece haber dejado de molestar.

- Perdonen. – Se escuchó una voz. Maravilloso, el guardia se disponía a echarnos, y de paso, despreciarnos por dejarle todo hecho un asco.

- Esto… Hola. – Dije yo levantándome. Me miró con una cara de "Me cago en estos críos de mierda…" – Perdone es estropicio, antes de irnos lo recogeremos. –

- Más les vale. Vengo a advertiros que… - No mierda, que no empiece con un discurso de que "la naturaleza debe estar limpia", "la contaminación es mala", etc.

- Si ya lo sabemos, antes de las once nos vamos… - le dije guiñándole un ojo. Si no se pone cachondo y me viola aquí mismo, se sentirá confundido y se largará.

- Sí… bueno… eso mismo. Tenéis un día para recoger todo esto. Mañana a las once llegan los nuevos… - Me dijo mientras, mirando el suelo para no pisar nada extraño, se da media vuelta. Bueno supongo que funcionó mi actuación de chica sexy. Aunque…

- ¿No era hoy a las once?

- ¿El qué? – Se detuvo un momento y se giró.

- ¿No teníamos que marcharnos hoy antes de las once de la mañana?

- No. Es mañana a las once. Pagasteis hasta mañana… - Contestó. Era bastante raro. Juraría que era hoy.

- Pero usted vino ayer como a esta hora a decirnos que nos teníamos que marchar hoy… - Al oír esto, el guardia me miró extrañeza.

- No sé si hablasteis con alguien ayer, pero conmigo no fue. Y de hecho no creo que fuera con nadie del campamento, porque estoy de guardia yo solo este fin de semana. – Me respondió. Esto es muy raro. No creo haber soñado lo de ayer. No puedo soñar sobre todo un día. Y mientras el guardia se marcha con una cara rara y seguramente pensando que los jóvenes de hoy solamente nos drogamos para divertirnos, esto empieza a preocuparme. Espero que solo sea una equivocación.

Fin del Capítulo 01

_The Sandman – Original Idea © Neil Gaiman _

_The Sandman – Publications © Vertigo & DC Comics _

_Urusei Yatsura The Movie 2: My Beautiful Dreamer © Mamoru Oshi & Toho _

_Urusei Yatsura - Original Idea © Rumiko Takahashi_


	2. La Mañana Siguiente Será el Último Día

- Capítulo 2 -

- La Mañana Siguiente Será el Último Día -

- ¿Entonces qué? – Pregunté. Nick se quedó pensando.

- Puede que sea una broma pesada… - Contestó. Kate a su vez, me miró a los ojos.

- Rose, ¿estás segura de que era el mismo hombre de ayer?

- Era él, estoy segura. – Le contesté – Era el mismo guardia. – Todos me miraban extrañados. Como para no estarlo. No había soñado el último día, todos creímos que lo era. Así que, el hecho de que venga de nuevo a advertirnos lo mismo, era algo bastante extravagante. No teníamos ni relojes ni calendarios por los que guiarnos y saber que día era exactamente.

- Bueno, yo propongo quedarnos un día más. Si es un error, será equivocación suya. – Peter, como siempre, más tranquilo que los demás.

- ¿Y que comeremos? – Preguntó Elise.

- Seguro que debe de quedar algo… - Dijo Peter mientras se dirigía dentro de las tiendas. Nick y Elise le siguieron. Yo por mi parte, junto a Kate y George, me quedé pensando. Vale, puede que en estas circunstancias, seguir la corriente sea lo más lógico. Pero había algo que seguía sin cuadrarme.

- Esto… Rose… - George pretendía decirme algo. – Creo que por el momento, lo mejor es seguir como estamos.

- George tiene razón. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Pero tampoco es tan grabe. Mañana me despertaré temprano y hablaré con el guardia para aclarar todo. – Propuso Kate. Yo les miré seriamente.

- No es solamente eso. – Me expliqué - Hemos estado varios días haciendo lo mismo. Comemos, dormimos, nos divertimos. No sé si es un sentimiento individual, pero he perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, a tal grado de no saber en que día estamos. Ahora ese sentimiento, me está empezando a dar miedo.

- ¡Eh chicos! ¡Aún queda comida para un día más! – Nos gritó Elise. – ¡Hemos revisado las mochilas, y podremos quedarnos un día más sin necesidad de ir a por más! – Finalizó. Miré a Kate un momento.

- No te preocupes. Es verdad que hemos perdido la noción del tiempo, pero no creo que sea para tanto. – Kate me dio una palmada en el hombro, antes de irse con los demás a revisar que quedaba de comida. Puede que la gótica tuviese razón, y sólo son paranoias mías. Sin embargo. ¿No nos habíamos comido ayer todo lo que quedaba?

A la mañana siguiente, ya había pasado el último día. Y esta vez de verdad. O eso espero. Me desperté, junto a Kate y Elise en la caseta de las chicas. Me acuerdo de que cuando lo decidimos, Peter insinuó de que dormir conmigo, sería lo mismo que dormir con un chico. Que se vaya a la mierda.

- ¿Ya estás despierta? – Susurró Kate. No me había dado cuenta de que ella lo estaba. - Supongo que vendrá hoy a echarnos. Ya verás que solamente fue un error. – Yo asentí con la cabeza. Nos levantamos a la vez, y nos preparamos para salir. Me peiné un poco, mientras Kate se ponía sus grotescos complementos góticos. El tiempo que gana al no peinarse (por tener el pelo liso), lo pierde poniéndose todo eso encima.

- ¿A donde vais? – Preguntó Elise, medio sonámbula. Le habíamos despertado.

- Vamos a hablar con el guardia para ver que pasó ayer. – Le contestó Kate, mientras salía. Elise, aún medio dormida, se puso en pie.

- Yo os acompaño… esperadme…. – Nos dijo, mientras se arreglaba rápidamente. Yo, al verla media dormida aún, la intenté frenar.

- No hace falta, solo queremos aclarar el asunto…

- No, Rose. Voy a cantarle las cuarenta a ese tipo por hacerte pasar un mal rato. – Me contestó ya lista para salir. Su buena voluntad me hizo sonreír.

Una vez fuera, me sentí como el mismo despertar que ayer. El sol arriba, cegándome, y mi cabeza dando vueltas. Kate y Elise parece que sentían lo mismo. Así que, viendo el panorama, nos sentamos en uno de los troncos a esperar.

- Ya que estamos, ¿no deberíamos ir recogiendo? – Nos preguntó Elise. Kate y yo nos miramos.

- Recogeremos todo cuando hablemos con el guardia. – Contesté, mientras miraba de nuevo al oeste, para ver quien se acercaba. Era de esperar que fuera el guardia, que otra vez, aparecía muy temprano. Sin embargo, al verlo ahí, ya no sabía que decirle.

- Déjamelo a mí… - Me dijo Kate, mientras apoyándose en mi hombro se levanta. El guardia se detuvo ante nosotras.

- Disculpe, verá… Mi amiga dice que ayer aviso de que hoy era el último día, sin embargo… -

- Hoy es el último día. – Contestó el guardia.

- ¿Qué?

- Que hoy es el último día. Vengo a avisaros de que mañana a las once…

- ¡Espere un momento! – Gritó Elise mientras se interponía entre Kate y el hombre. – Ayer y anteayer nos dijo que la mañana siguiente sería el último día.

- Miré. – El guardia nos miraba con una cara de sospecha absoluta. – No sé que ha pasado, pero hoy es el único día que he venido. Ni ayer, ni anteayer, ni nada por el estilo…

- ¡Oiga, deje de tomarnos por tontos! – Gritaba Elise al guardia. Kate estaba sorprendida, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Yo lo estaba en menor grado, pero había algo que me preocupaba más. Dejé a Elise con el hombre, mientras corría hacia las mochilas de comida. Kate me siguió al ver que salía corriendo. Una vez allí, abrí mi maleta, la que había prestado para la causa. Y lo que vi dentro, era lo que realmente me asustaba.

- ¿Pero que cojones…? - Susurré. Kate me apartó un momento y miró dentro también. Finalmente, saco un cigarrillo y se lo empezó a fumar. Claro síntoma de que estaba nerviosa. Y para no estarlo. La comida que nos habíamos comido ayer, seguía ahí.

Las explicaciones dadas a los chicos, parecieron no servir de mucho. Se decidió seguir en el lugar hasta que se aclarase todo. Seguir la corriente, muy de tíos. Nick y Peter se unieron en esa propuesta. Y evidentemente si Nick se unía, Elise también lo hacía. George por su parte, estuvo intentando convencer a Nick de que no era buena idea, aun con el acuerdo de Elise y Peter. Y así finalizamos el día. A la mañana siguiente, volvió ha aparecer la comida, pero no el guardia. Kate y yo no aguantábamos más, así que dijimos a todos que íbamos a buscarlo, a ver que pasaba finalmente. George se unió a nosotras.

Yo conducía mientras George me indicaba que hacer. El A-team era una bestia indomable en mis manos. Más de una vez George me pedía conducir él, pero me negaba. Ya era algo personal. Poco a poco le encontraba el punto, y conducía con más facilidad, pero he de decir, que en un terreno montañoso, eso no es fácil. Cuando salimos a la carretera, la encontramos desierta. No pasaba ni un coche.

- El pueblo estaba a la derecha si mal no recuerdo… - Dijo Kate. En seguida me puse en marcha. Sin embargo, pasaban las horas, y no llegábamos a ninguna sitio. Todo era carretera. Ni un desvío, ni atajo. Nada. La gasolina se acababa, y no vimos cambio alguno. O por lo menos yo no.

- Es inútil… - suspiró George. Le di un coscorrón.

- No seas idiota, llegaremos a algún lado.

- Lo dudo mucho. – Aclaró Kate, mientras señalaba un lugar. Detuve la furgoneta – Hemos pasado por aquí unas treinta veces. – Finalizó Kate. Lo que señalaba era la casa del guardia. Estaba allí. No había posibilidad de error.

- ¡Pero no hemos encontrado desvío! – Le dije, mientras se bajaban.

- Lo sabemos, Rose. Lo sabemos… - Al ver que los dos se bajaban, puse el freno de mano, y baje yo también. No cerré la puerta ni quite las llaves. Creo que era más que evidente que no iba a pasar nadie. Me acerque a los chicos, sin dejar de mirar la cabaña del guardia. Estaba echa un desastre. No me acordaba de que estuviese tan destrozada.

- Jode… ¡Mierda! ¡Mirad aquello! – George gritó señalando el otro lado de la calzada. Cuando nos dimos la vuelta no creíamos lo que veíamos. Había otra cabaña, exactamente igual a la que teníamos en frente. Parecía un espejo.

- ¿Una ilusión óptica? – pregunté en voz alta. Kate tomó un libro que llevaba, y lo revisó un momento.

- A primera vista no sé lo que es… - Contestó sin dejar de mirar su libro. – Pero técnicamente hablando, para que fuese sólo una ilusión, debería haber dos carreteras… -

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó George. Kate sacó la vista de su libro, y lo miró.

- Ve y compruébalo.

- ¿Yo? –

- Eres el hombre, ¿no?

- A… ¿A que viene esa postura machista ahora?

- ¡Tu ve y compruébalo! – Le grité a George mientras le empujaba. Me miró con una cara de pena, pero quería que esto acabara de una vez. Así pues, fue caminando hacia el otro borde de la calzada. Cuando justo iba a cruzar, de repente, lo vimos al lado nuestro. Me lleve un susto de muerte.

- ¡¿Qué cojones haces aquí? – Grité. Me miró extrañado.

- Eso me pregunto yo… - Contestó. Kate, que pasaba de nosotros, abrió su libro de nuevo, tomó una piedra del suelo, y la lanzó al otro lado de la calzada. Antes de pasarla, la piedra emergió disparada del borde de nuestro lado.

- Entiendo…

- ¡¿El qué? – Gritamos George y yo. Kate cerró su libro.

- Es "la línea de banda". No podemos salir a partir de esa zona. Si lo intentamos, volveremos a entrar. – Nos contestó. La miré rascándome la cabeza. - Podría ser peor. Podríamos caer a algún tipo de vacío o algo por el estilo.

- No lo digas como si hubiésemos tenido suerte… - Mientras decía esto, veía como mis compañeros iban hacia la cabaña. Sí, supongo que entre todas las posibilidades, la más lógica sería ir a preguntar al guardia. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, vimos el cartel: "Bienvenidos al Camping Tortuga Azul". Entramos con cuidado. Con la pinta que tenía, cualquier tablón de madera mal puesto nos podría dar un disgusto.

- Hola de nuevo… - Nos saludó el guardia. La cabaña, que no habíamos visto hasta ahora, era bastante rústica. Lo más destacable, era una ventana con carteles de "Prohibido fumar", "Normas del Camping", y todas esas tonterías. Había varios asientos de espera, y un escritorio, donde estaba el hombre. Sin embargo, en vez de estar mirándonos, se apoyaba con los pies en la pared de detrás, y se columpiaba en su silla, dándonos la espalda. Los tres nos detuvimos en la puerta, por instinto. Por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de entrar.

- Verá… - Comenzó Kate. – Llevamos acampados unos días aquí, y hemos perdido un poco la noción del tiempo. ¿Podría darnos un calendario o algo que nos sitúe? - El guardia, sin dejar de columpiarse, contestó.

- Últimamente todo el mundo me viene con lo mismo… - Respondió. Le dije por lo bajo a Kate, que por qué no le decía lo que pasaba con la carretera y la cosa esa que no nos dejaba salir. Pero ella, después de mirarme un momento, prosiguió la conversación.

- No deberíamos estar más de una semana, pero parece que han pasado varios días de la fecha límite.

- Eso, muchacha, no es un hecho objetivo. – Nos respondió el guardia. – Es como la tortuga que lleva a la princesa. ¿Creéis que si todos los aldeanos hubiesen ido al Palacio del Dragón, habría pasado tanto tiempo al regresar?

- Pero… ¿Qué… qué está diciendo? – Preguntó algo tembloroso George. Yo tampoco entendí a que se refería. Sin embargo, Kate, en ese momento, tenía una expresión seria y de sospecha.

- El tiempo, muchachos, es producto de nuestra mente. Pasa más deprisa cuando os divertís, como ahora, y más lento cuando sufrís. No es algo de una objetividad y ritmo constante. ¿Creéis que los relojes servirían en un mundo donde la humanidad no existiera? Esa medición a la que estáis tan apegados, se perdería en el recuerdo.

- ¿De que demonios está hablando? – Le pregunté, pero me ignoró. Kate nos hizo una señal para que la dejáramos hablar a ella. El guardia continuó.

- El tiempo y el espacio son hechos subjetivos humanos. Esa es la única de las verdades. Por lo tanto lo único que cuenta es el presente, dado que, si la subjetividad humana es tan variable, es normal y lógico pensar que el espacio-tiempo también lo es. ¿No es esa la mejor filosofía a seguir?

- Es una filosofía muy bonita… - Contestó Kate.

- Pues es gratis… - Finalizó el guardia. George y yo nos miramos algo asustados. A medida que hablaba, parecía agrandarse de tamaño. O la caseta encogía. Sin embargo, un ambiente raro y tenebroso empezaba a tomar el lugar. Kate me dio el libro que tenía en la mano. Me señaló un dibujo, y me dio una tiza. Con la cabeza, me sugirió dibujarlo en la puerta. Esto era demasiado extraño como para dudar si hacerlo o no.

- Puede que realmente, estemos con la tortuga ¿no? – dijo Kate sonriendo. Aún por la oscuridad, y por el hecho que seguía dándonos la espalda, pudimos sentir que él también sonreía.

- Si queréis os puedo dejar acampar unos día en el Palacio del Dragón. – El guardia se puso de pié. – Os puedo hacer un buen precio…

- ¡Cierra la puerta Rose! – Me gritó Kate. Lo hice al instante. – ¡George, dibuja el mismo símbolo en la ventana!

- Esto es un poquito precipitado, ¿no? – sugirió el guardia (si es que lo era), cruzando los brazos.

- Será mejor que nos dejes salir de este lugar, sea lo que sea. – Kate abrió su libro y empezó a mirarlo – Tengo conocimientos suficientes como para torturarte…

- Te equivocas. Puedo haceros desaparecer de aquí con un simple soplo. Pero en el Palacio del Dragón, el príncipe es el que manda – Finalmente, después de decirlo, se giró. – No volváis a tentar a la suerte…

Y no ocurrió nada más. Recuerdo oscuridad. Como si su rostro nos invadiera y nos llevara a un lugar estrellado. Estábamos como embriagados, y perdimos el sentido. Cuando despertamos, estábamos en las afueras de la caseta. Sin embargo, dentro no había nadie. De hecho, si cuando llegamos tenía una pinta rara, ahora era una casa del terror. Pareciera que no hubiese pasado nadie por aquí durante décadas.

- ¿Pero, qué…? – Musité yo, sin dejar de mirar. Pero, al momento me di cuenta de que algo faltaba. George había desaparecido.

Fín del Capítulo 2

_The Sandman – Original Idea © Neil Gaiman _

_The Sandman – Publications © Vertigo & DC Comics _

_Urusei Yatsura The Movie 2: My Beautiful Dreamer © Mamoru Oshi & Toho _

_Urusei Yatsura - Original Idea © Rumiko Takahashi_


	3. Mundo que Parece Divertido

- Capítulo 3 -

- Un Mundo que Parece Divertido -

Pasamos tres días y tres noches buscando a George. Desde que volvimos corriendo Kate y yo, avisando de que había desaparecido, todos nos pusimos en alerta. Esto ya empezaba a ponerse peligroso. Sin embargo, Kate me pidió no contar nada acerca de lo que ocurrió en la caseta del guardia. Después me lo explicaría todo.

Al tercer día, Peter dijo que no valía la pena seguir preocupándose, que seguramente se marchó porque tenía cosas que hacer. Según Peter, George era del tipo de personas que no se sentía en la necesidad de despedirse. No hace falta ni decir que tanto yo como Kate, sabíamos que no era verdad. Había pasado algo, no se bien el qué, pero algo sobrenatural.

Los días pasaban de con una normalidad extravagante. Extravagante, porque evidentemente era el mismo día, y normales, porque no pasaba nada más. Cada mañana, había nueva comida, y la ropa limpia. Ya el guardia no nos venía a avisar, y de hecho había desaparecido, al igual que George. Los grifos de agua potable de las otras zonas de acampada no servían. Ni los teléfonos. La de nuestra zona sí.

Respecto a lo que hacíamos, pues dado que teníamos tiempo, divertirnos. Íbamos al río, pescábamos, nadábamos. Nick intentó enseñar a conducir a todo el mundo, y Peter, pues se divertía de ves en cuando persiguiéndonos a nosotras. Sin embargo, en los ratos libres, yo me dedicaba a explorar la zona con el A-team. Kate, por lo que sé, lee libros e intenta investigar sobre el tema. No hemos olvidado que es lo que pasa realmente, y por mucho que nos divirtamos, esto tiene que acabar.

El comienzo del fin, por llamarlo de alguna manera, fue con un hecho usual. Algo que veía constantemente, pero que no se porqué, me di cuenta solamente ese día. Y era una evidencia tan clara, que por poco me doy de cabezazos al no darme cuenta antes. Como muchas veces en estos "días", me dedique a andar con el A-team por la zona. Daba igual cuanto estuviese en marcha. A la mañana siguiente estaría de nuevo con el depósito lleno. Fue en los días que decidí ir a ver las otras zonas de acampada. Para la gente normal, simplemente sería unas tiendas vacías y abandonadas. Pero yo sabía perfectamente que a la misma vez que nosotros, había más gente de vacaciones, y como era evidente, cuando entramos en este mundo, desaparecieron. Estaba todo desolado. Aunque, dentro de mí, aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarme a alguien. Y en una de las zonas, encontré a una persona, pero no a lo que esperaba.

- Elise, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté al verla. Elise me miró un momento. Estábamos a un kilómetro y medio de nuestra zona. Y aunque yo venía a buscar algo de vida aparte de nosotros, solamente la encontré a ella.

- ¡Hay un manzano cerca de aquí! ¡Hay montones! – Me dijo sonriendo y enseñándome un montón de manzanas. Yo le sonreí. Me estaba intentando lavar la cara y las manos en el grifo. Pero las pequeñas gotas no me dieron ni para beber. Es lo que tiene que solo en nuestro campamento sirvan estas cosas.

- Si, lo vi el otro día – Le dije. Ella me volvió a sonreír.

- No estaría mal comer algo que no fuera carne, de vez en cuando.

- Tienes razón, llévalas al campamento.

- ¿Tu no vienes?.

- Yo… - Me sacudí un poco el pelo mientras me dirigía a la furgoneta. – Yo tengo cosas que hacer aún…

- Deberías despreocuparte y venir a divertirnos con nosotros… - Me contestó.

- Aunque quisiera, Elise, no puedo. Me resulta extraña la situación y si me quedo quieta, pues… - Y entonces la vi. La evidencia. Estaba ahí, delante de mí, y no me había dado cuenta. Elise se había acercado a echar agua a las manzanas, para que no se calentaran. Y el agua brotaba. Brotaba en cantidades. Elise se reía cuando se salpicaba, y yo, pasmada, veía la escena. No podía creer que estuviese tan ciega.

- Elise… - Le pregunté - ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –

- ¿De todo esto? – me preguntó.

- De este mundo, y de la situación en la que estamos.

- Pues… - Elise cerró el grifo y volvió a recoger las manzanas. – Me parece un mundo muy divertido… - Y diciendo esto, se marchó sin antes pedirme que volviera lo más rápido posible. Y ahí quede yo, sola, mientras la veía irse. Me acerqué al grifo y lo abrí. Sólo caían gotas.

Nada más llegar al campamento, me acerqué a Kate lejos de todos. Y le conté lo que había pasado. Ella me contó un par de cosas que había averiguado. Y supimos que había llegado el momento de hacer algo.

- ¿Y que hacemos? – Le pregunté. Kate encendió un cigarro.

- No podemos hacerlo solas – Contestó mientras fumaba – Aunque sabemos que pasa, no sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

- Primero, conseguir un aliado. Ya verás como todo sale solo a la luz en cuando tengamos a uno – Me respondió. Yo miré a lo lejos como Elise, Nick y Peter se reían mientras jugaban en el río.

- Entonces ¿Nick o Peter? – pregunté. Kate se rascó la barbilla.

- Peter…

- ¡Pero si a ese le da igual todo!

- Sólo hay una cosa que no le da igual. Verás que si lo persuadimos bien, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. – Finalizó mientras sacaba papel y lápiz.

Llegó la noche y, como planeamos, esperábamos a Peter en la roca junto al río. Kate leía un libro por mientras. Su respiración era tranquila, como la mía. Sabíamos que habíamos dado en el clavo. No es porque ella siempre tuviese razón, que es verdad. Si no que esta vez, no había otra explicación. Acabaríamos con esto una vez y para siempre.

- Hola chicas. – Se oyó en la subida de la roca. Era Peter, que parecía haber venido corriendo. – ¿Qué es ese juego tan erótico que queréis enseñarme? – Dijo lanzándose encima mío. Lo aparté de un tortazo.

- ¿Es que solo piensas en eso! – Le grité. Pero Kate me pidió calma con la mano.

- Si no hay nada, me marcho. – Dijo el chico, con la cara aturdida por el tortazo que le di. Kate le detuvo.

- Tranquilo Peter, la verdad es que queremos hablar contigo acerca de todo esto…

- ¿Y por qué conmigo?

- Porque tuya fue la idea de traernos, además de por otras cosas. – Contestó Kate. Peter se rascó la cabeza y me miró. Le devolví la mirada seria, y finalmente se sentó.

- Supongo que no estará mal charlar un rato… - Y dicho esto, se acomodó en la roca. Ahí estábamos los tres sentados en círculo, mientras la luna llena brillaba.

- Antes de nada – Kate abrió su libro. – He de explicaros una historia que me ha hecho llegar a esta deliberación. Es un cuento popular japonés, que leí hace tiempo. Es el cuento de "Taro Ûrashima y el Palacio del Dragón". En esta historia, Taro, un joven pescador, un día que se encuentra en la playa, ve como unos niños maltratan a una tortuga. Taro ayuda a la tortuga espantando a los niños. La tortuga, agradecida, le devuelve el favor, llevándole al Palacio del Dragón, un lugar maravilloso en las profundidades del mar. Allí Taro se convierte en príncipe y todo lo que desea le es concedido…

- Espera un momento, ¿eso que narices tiene que ver con todo lo que está pasando? Es como que para explicarme 2001: Un Odisea en el Espacio me cuentes el cuento de Caperucita Roja – Se quejó Peter. Kate suspiró, mientras yo me enfurecía. Este chico no tiene paciencia.

- ¡Mientras tu y los demás estabais pasándolo en grande, yo y Kate intentábamos darle explicación a todo lo que está pasando! – Le grité, mientras tomando unas piedras, hice un plano sobre la roca en la que estábamos sentados.

- Con la ayuda de A-Team, fui recorriendo lugares y poniendo señales de donde se acababa los límites de este mundo. Finalmente, descubrí que este mundo es aproximadamente una circunferencia de unos cuatro kilómetros de diámetro. La carretera principal es el límite, y es una carretera circular. Si traspasas la carretera, en vez de salir del mundo, vuelves a entrar. – Aseguraba, mientras construía con unas piedrecillas un circulo. - Lo más curioso del asunto, es que justo a dos kilómetros de ese límite circular, esta nuestro campamento. Somos el centro de este mundo. – Finalicé. Kate asintió.

- Además de eso. – Continuó ella. – Sólo nosotros tenemos comida y bebida todos los días. Eso sin contar de que estamos solos, y tanto la cabaña del guardia como los campamentos de otras personas están en un estado de abandono deplorable. Eso nos hace pensar que nosotros somos el centro de este mundo ficticio, y por lo tanto…

- Es un sueño ¿verdad? – contestó Peter, que ya estaba tumbado en la roca. Nosotras nos quedamos sorprendidas.

- ¡¿Ya lo sabías? – Le pregunté mientras le agarraba del cuello de la camisa - ¡¿Y no has hecho nada?

- Todos lo sabemos. Es la única explicación. – Se encogió de hombros, sin ni siquiera preocuparse porque lo tuviera fuertemente agarrado. – Aunque no sabemos de quien, ni nos importa… -

- Es un simple proceso de eliminación, Peter. – Peter y yo, aún agarrándonos, miramos a Kate. – Es evidente que del guarda ni de George es, porque no están en él. Por tanto quedan descartados. Tuyo tampoco sería, porque si fuese tuyo, sólo abría mujeres.

- Curiosa observación… - Añadió Peter.

- Mía tampoco sería, porque si lo fuese, estaríamos en un lugar un tanto más interesante. A mi estas cosas no me van mucho. – Kate se acomodó, poniendo sus palmas detrás de donde estaba sentada, para recostarse un poco. – Sólo quedan Nick, Rose y Elise. Evidentemente es un sueño muy propicio para Nick y Rose, porque están junto a Elise. Sin embargo, aunque en la vida real la comparten con los demás, en los sueños, ninguno de los dos lo haría. Si fuese un sueño de ellos, estarían solos con Elise. Por tanto, la presencia del otro hace que se descarten los dos. Por lo tanto, solo queda…

- Elise… - Murmuré yo. – Estamos dentro del sueño de Elise. Eso también explicaría que el guardia desapareciera, porque discutió con él. Y cómo George terminó apoyando la idea de irnos, intentando persuadir a Nick, desapareció también.

- ¡Espera un momento! – Gritó Peter – ¡Estamos hablando de Elise, por el amor de Dios! ¡No es de las chicas que hace este tipo de cosas! ¡Por muy mal que le cayese alguien, no lo haría desaparecer! –

- ¡Es la única explicación! – Le grité, pero Kate levantó la mano para que nos detuviésemos.

- Peter tiene razón. Yo también lo creo. – Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. – Pero no hay que olvidar, que aunque Elise es ahora la princesa del Palacio del Dragón, fue la tortuga la que la trajo. Hay un tercer ser que hace todo lo que ella desea. – Mientras decía esto, yo asentí.

- ¿Un tercer ser? – preguntó sorprendido Peter.

- ¿De que te sorprendes? Estamos hablando de ti. Tú eres la tortuga… – Contestó Kate. Yo me preparé, aquí empezaba lo bueno. Basta de actuaciones.

- Espera un momento, ¿Creéis que tengo el poder suficiente como para crear un mundo a partir de un sueño? – Peter se echaba hacia atrás asustado. – Por dios, soy yo, Peter. El… ¡el Peter de siempre, me cago en la puta! – Yo sonreí mientras Kate daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

- Te equivocas. El Peter de siempre ha estado con nosotras desde hace horas. – Y diciendo esto, de un salto, apareció otro Peter. El Peter real.

- ¡Y aquí entra la estrella invitada! – dijo mientras saludaba con la mano. El Peter falso lo miraba con asombro.

- ¿Realmente pensaste que el verdadero Peter esperaría hasta la noche para venir, después de recibir una carta tan provocativa? – le dije yo, mientras preparaba los puños.

- Vine nada más leerla, hace unas horas. – contestó el Peter verdadero.

- Para saber que es lo que pensaba Elise, aparte de crear el sueño, has tenido que introducirte en él, haciéndote pasar por nosotros. Nosotras sabíamos quienes éramos, y Elise es la dueña del sueño. Así que solo quedaban Nick y Peter. Decidimos invitar a uno solamente, y sabiendo de que no querías dejar ningún cabo suelto, supusimos que el que viniera no sería el verdadero, si no tú camuflado.

– Ahora, terminemos con esto de una vez. – Y dicho esto, Peter se lanzó contra el farsante. Yo también iba a lanzarme contra él, sin embargo, Kate me detuvo. Y juntas vimos algo increíble. El farsante, agarrando una parte de la chaqueta de Peter, empezó a tirar de ella. Peter se desvanecía en polvo, que acababa en la mano del Peter farsante. Juntos cayeron de la roca al río, pero no se oyó sonido de caída. Ni un "PLOF", ni nada que se le pareciera. Pero no nos dimos cuenta de eso. Un ser, con capa negra y cara pálida se alzaba, flotando ante nosotros. Tenía los pelos negros y desordenados. Y unos ojos… que no eran humanos. Negros como la noche, si mirabas dentro de ellos podrías ver sueños y mundos paralelos. Desesperada miré a Kate. El cigarro se le había caído de la boca, y miraba estupefacta.

- ¡¿Quién es? – le pregunté. Kate no respondía. La agarré de los hombros y la zarandeé con fuerza - ¡¿Quién demonios es? –

- La cagamos, Rose… - Kate seguía sin apartar la vista de él – Pensé que sería algo de menor categoría. Pensé en algún demonio. Algún espectro… -

- ¿Quién es, joder?

- Es Sandman, Rose…

- ¡¿Quién..?

- Lord Morfeus, El señor Eterno de los Sueños… - Respondió por fin. Soltándola, volví a fijarme en él. Por la cara de Kate, esto no iba a ser fácil, ni mucho menos.

- Veo que no necesito presentación. – Nos dijo, sin dejar de flotar frente a nosotras.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

_The Sandman – Original Idea © Neil Gaiman The Sandman – Publications © Vertigo & DC Comics Urusei Yatsura The Movie 2: My Beautiful Dreamer © Mamoru Oshi & Toho Urusei Yatsura - Original Idea © Rumiko Takahashi_


	4. El Deseo de Vivir Siempre Así

- Capítulo 4 –

- El Deseo de Vivir Siempre Así -

Lord Morfeus nos miró, si se puede expresar así, mientras flotaba. Cruzó los brazos lentamente.

- Lamento que esto tenga que terminar de este modo. – Dijo.

- ¿Vas a acabar con el sueño? – Le pregunté.

- No. – Respondió. Y ya está. No era un "lo que sea" con gran discurso. Miré a Kate.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

Kate no respondió.

- Tendrás un plan, ¿no?

Kate no respondió.

- ¡Algo habrá que podamos hacer, ¿no? – Le terminé por gritar. Kate aun estaba sorprendida. Sin embargo el grito la despertó. Me miró, y miró a Lord Morfeus. Y nuevamente me volvió a mirar.

- ¡¿Qué? – Le grité, mientras veía que sacaba un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y aspiro el humo.

- Sé que no estamos en posición de pedirle nada. Pero… - Una calada. – ¿Podemos tutearle? – El hombre del abrigo flotante asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y podrías explicarnos el motivo de todo esto? – Volvió a preguntar Kate.

- Es un regalo. Para Elise. – Contestó Morfeus.

- ¿Un regalo? ¡Un secuestro! – Grité yo. - ¡Eso es lo que es!

- Jamás dañaría a alguien a quien amo… - Y diciendo esto, alzó su brazo derecho, como presentándonos una obra de teatro. Y ante nosotras, apareció en el horizonte, unas farolas y unas vallas. Después un paseo y arena. Y finalmente estrellas y luna. Y ante nosotras, como si de una película se tratara, vimos perfectamente lo que pasó. Elise miraba la playa, y Morfeus daba de comer a palomas.

- La encontré, una noche, en un paseo marítimo. – Dijo el Señor de los Sueños. - Era muy tarde. La luna y las estrellas brillaban mientras ellas las miraba tranquila y serena. Su pelo rubio caía por sus hombros, y su vista se perdía en el horizonte. Fue entonces cuando supe que ella era diferente.

- ¿No es muy tarde para mirar el agua? – Le pregunté. Ella se giró hacia mí.

- Nunca es tarde para nada…

- ¿Entonces te gusta mirarla?

- No especialmente… - Me respondió con una sonrisa. Se apartó de las vallas y se sentó al lado mío. – Me llamo Elise.

- Yo soy… Morfeus, Lord Morfeus. – Le dije. Me miró extrañada y se rió.

- Vaya, Lord Morfeus. Que nombre tan raro ¿Eres inglés?

- Algo así… - Nunca supe que le atrajo para acercarse a mí. Ni porque no se apartó, ni se aburrió. Seguimos dándole de comer a las palomas mucho tiempo, mientras manteníamos conversaciones. Me habló de vosotras dos, de sus amigos y su familia. Y descubrí que era especial. No poseía obsesiones, ni egoísmo. Daba sin pensar en recibir. Amaba a todos los que la rodeaban, sin esperar un sentimiento igual de los demás. Así era feliz. Y… me enamoré de ella.

- ¿Y tu en que trabajas? – Me preguntó. Había tomado otra bolsa de comida de palomas.

- Yo… creo sueños. Sueños para las personas. – Le contesté. – Hago mundos para cuando la humanidad duerme.

- Vaya…

- Sin embargo- – Confesé. – Últimamente no es lo mismo. No encuentro algo satisfactorio en crear sueños. Es mi trabajo, pero ya no es lo que era. Estoy bastante cansado…

- ¿Y que pasará con los sueños si dejas de hacerlos?

- No habrá sueños. – Tomé un montón de pan y se lo di a algunas palomas. – Pero seguramente, tendré sustituto. Siempre habrá un después.

- Entiendo… - Su rostro mostraba preocupación oculta, y pero su sonrisa no se borraba del todo de su cara. Sin dejar de mirar al suelo y a las palomas, le comenté mi propuesta.

- ¿Quieres que te conceda un sueño, cómo última obra?

- ¿Qué?

- Sería un regalo que te hago, algo que tú desees. Cualquier cosa.

- ¿Pero, por qué yo? – No contesté a esa pregunta. No vi. necesidad de hacerlo.

- Pide lo que mas desees…

- ¿Lo que desee? – Preguntó. Me apartó la mirada y miró las palomas. Finalmente sonriendo se puso de pie y mientras las palomas levantaban el vuelo, se estiró. Me miró, sonriendo aún y me contestó. – Lo que más deseo es vivir siempre así. Vivir junto a Nick, Peter, Kate, Rose…

Cuando me dí cuenta, estaba sonriendo. La visión de Morfeus y Elise, mientras esta confesaba su único deseo empezaba a desaparecer entre las estrellas. Y sonreía, ante la sinceridad de mi amiga. No creo que nadie me desprecie nunca por sonreír, aun en un momento así. Kate me miró un momento, y volvió a mirar al frente.

- Nos ha encerrado en otro sueño… - Me dijo. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que lo que veía. El recuerdo difuminado con estrellas, era solamente un cuadro. Estábamos en un museo.

- Lamento haber llegado a esto, teniendo en cuenta lo importante que sois para Elise. Sin embargo, os advertí de esto. Os di un regalo común para todos. Y con vuestra falta de educación me lo habéis tirado a la cara. – Nos dijo un eco. Era Morfeus desde a saber donde. – Pero para vuestro interés, os contaré que todo lo narrado, ha sido verdad. – Y la voz cesó.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunté. Kate encendió un cigarrillo.

- Intentemos encontrar un "Elise". – Me contestó y se puso en marcha. Conociéndola, supuse que quería que la siguiera.

El museo, o mejor dicho, el sueño del museo, nos contaba muchas cosas. En su pasillo infinito, había muchos cuadros. Millones. Sentíamos que si empezáramos a correr, nunca acabaría el pasillo.

- Morfeus, el Señor de los Sueños, es la entidad que nos hace soñar. – me dijo Kate.

- ¿Pero que es exactamente?

- Es una entidad. Una representación de nuestros sueños.

- Pero es humano ¿no?

- No. No lo es. Nosotros lo representamos como un humano. Al igual que concebimos demonios y ángeles como humanos con mas capacidades. Al igual que concebimos a extraterrestres como seres antropomórficos. Le vemos así, porque no somos capaces de verlo de otra manera. – Kate ya iba por su tercer cigarrillo.

En el pasillo, las paredes eran azul oscuro, casi negro. El suelo también lo era, al igual que el techo. Parecía que estuviésemos dentro de un cubo hueco de mármol azul. Los cuadros estaban en la pared derecha. Y cada uno estaba iluminado con un único foco. Nos detuvimos en uno.

- Forma parte de una familia de siete hermanos, llamados los Eternos. Y es el rey del Mundo de los Sueños – Kate da una calada. – No se nada más.

- ¿Para que te sirve leer tanto entonces?

- Para saberlo – Respondió. El cuadro que observábamos parecía una foto de sinopsis de una película porno. Una orgía de chicas. Chicas bailando, chicas besándose, chicas amándose. Todas de buen ver, y desnudas. Y un sólo hombre entre todas ella. Era Peter. Vi como poco a poco, se movía todo ese elenco de pornografía, cobrando vida, mientras Peter reía y disfrutaba.

- ¿Y no hay manera de derrotarlo?

- Jugando en su casa, y dado que su último movimiento a sido encerrarnos en un jaque conciso y casi definitivo, no lo creo. – Me contestó Kate.

- ¿Casi?

- Bueno. – Kate encendió otro cigarro. – Leí una vez, el _Diario de Secuestro del Señor de los Sueños_. En el un hombre contaba que en el desesperado intento de capturar a Muerte, fue su hermano, Sueño, el que calló preso del encierro. En un círculo mágico lo encerraron, con el propósito de que les concediera la inmortalidad. Sin embargo Morfeus se negaba.

- Podemos tener alguna esperanza entonces ¿no?

- El secuestro duro una generación, y Morfeus nunca concedió ayuda alguna. Al parecer, según lo que narraron finalmente, uno de los guardas de su encierro, se durmió un momento cerca de donde él estaba encerrado. Y Morfeus consiguió salir a través del sueño del guardia.

- ¿Y que pasó con los secuestradores?

- Su castigo no fue narrado en ese libro, pero supongo que no sería nada bueno… - Susurró Kate. Ahora mirábamos otro cuadro. Era una escena familiar. Algo simple. Un hombre sentado leyendo el periódico, mientras unos niños veían la televisión. Así de simple. ¿El hombre? Indiscutiblemente el guarda del campamento. A medida que se movían las imágenes, entraba en escena una mujer que le besaba. Una historia familiar y muy católica, que si viera en un cine saldría de la sala.

- Mira, deja de hacerte la interesante conmigo… – Le critiqué mientras seguíamos caminando – Y dime que vamos a hacer. Se que tienes un plan. – Kate me miró un momento y dio una calada a su octavo cigarro.

- Antes de nada, debes de tener en cuenta muchas cosas. – Mi gótica amiga alzó la mano y empezó a tocarse los dedo según enumeraba. – Estamos luchando con el Señor de los Sueños. Y vamos a hacerlo dentro de un sueño. Esto no es como cuando lo secuestraron. Este es su reino, y sus reglas. Y llevamos las de perder.

- Me encanta tu optimismo…

- Para salir del Palacio del Dragón, hay que pedirle a la tortuga permiso. Sólo así podremos salir. Él tiene la última palabra.

- ¿Pero no hay forma de destruir el sueño nosotras? – Le pregunté desesperada. Kate me miró un momento.

- Todo lo que crea Sueño, es parte de él. Destruir el sueño nosotras no es solo encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Es encontrar una aguja en un mundo hecho de paja. Nos llevaría una eternidad. – Otra calada. – Por lo que tengo entendido, el Señor de los Sueños crea a partir de una pequeña parte de él, todo un sueño. Así que para destruir un sueño, debes de encontrar esa pequeña parte de él y destruirla. Pero puede ser desde una roca diminuta o una brizna de hierba, hasta un océano o todo el firmamento. Cualquier cosa puede ser la Piedra del Sueño. – Terminó de explicar. Daba pereza solo escucharla. Pero teníamos que hacerlo. Así que más vale que dejemos todo claro y empecemos desde el principio. Kate buscó su mechero para encender otro cigarrillo, mientras yo observaba otro cuadro. Un cuadro de un concierto. Todo oscuro y pequeñas lucecitas. Y al fondo, el escenario. Poco a poco, el cuadro fue acercándose al escenario. Hasta poder ver quienes estaban ahí. George y su grupo de música tocaban una canción, mientras este brincaba de un lugar a otro. La gente animaba y saltaba. Las luces deslumbraban. Y George cantaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Y tengo que advertir… – Kate ya había encendido su cigarro, y seguimos caminando. – Que el hecho que destruyamos el sueño no significa que no pueda meternos en otro. Podrá hacerlo si lo desea.

- ¿Puedes decirme algo optimista? ¿Algo que tengamos en nuestro favor? ¿Alguna chorrada tipo "La Espada contra los Sueños" o algo así?

- Para buscar la piedra del sueño, intenta encontrar algo que no había estado ahí antes. Ahí tienes tu espada contra los sueños…- Me contestó. Yo suspiré.

- Supongo que por como me estas explicando todo, he de suponer que tendré que hacerlo yo sola…

- Supones bien. – Contestó. - Si nos vamos las dos de este sueño, no habrá nadie para soñarlo, y se dará cuenta de que escapamos. Y nos meterá en otro.

- Así que si salgo yo sola no lo sabrá ¿no?

- Puede que sí o puede que no. Pero habrá más posibilidades de que no se entere.

- ¿Y como saldré?

- Eso es fácil… - Me dijo mientras me detenía, delante de un cuadro. – Estamos en su mundo, y seguimos sus reglas. Pero él también debe de hacerlo. Si él salió de este sueño, nosotras también podemos. Recuerda esto por si te encierra en otro sueño: La puerta siempre está ahí, pero hay que saber verla. – Y ahí estábamos todos. Ante nosotras, el cuadro iluminado, nos mostraba a todos, en la habitación de Nick. Todos nos reíamos. Y en el centro de todo, estaba ella, Elise, sonriendo. Era este. El "Elise". El cuadro que representa el sueño de Elise.

- ¿Y no podemos hacer lo mismo en el sueño de Elise? – Dije mientras tocaba el cuadro. Mi mano se introdujo en ella como si fuera líquido.

- Salir de aquí es fácil, porque es un sueño dentro de un sueño. Es una habitación en una mansión. Nos despertamos de un sueño dentro de otro – Kate encendió otro cigarro. - Ve y destruye el sueño. Convence a la tortuga que nos deje salir del Palacio del Dragón. Convence a Sueño de que nos deje volver.

- Fumar tanto te va a matar. – Le dije sonriendo.

- No lo creo, estamos soñando. – Contestó ella también sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes? Aunque eres de ayuda, a veces das miedo, tía, ¿realmente sólo eres una estudiante de filosofía? – Le pregunté, aún de risa. Ya había metido mi cuerpo dentro del cuadro, y sólo mi cara y mis manos sobresalían. Kate sonrió dando una calada. Era una de esas preguntas que no respondería por obviedad. Obvio para ella pero no para los que la rodeábamos.

- ¿Qué paso después? – pregunté.

- ¿Después de que?

- De que Taro fuese al palacio del Dragón.

- Taro pidió volver a casa. Y lo logró. – Kate borro su sonrisa de la cara. - Pero cuando regresó, no habían pasado pocos días, que es lo que el imaginaba. Habían pasado cien años. Y la gente que él quería ya había muerto… - Nos miramos, esperando de que no fuese la última vez.

– Detén todo esto antes de que algo así nos pase a nosotros… - Asentí y finalmente, me metí dentro del cuadro.

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

_The Sandman – Original Idea © Neil Gaiman _

_The Sandman – Publications © Vertigo & DC Comics _

_Urusei Yatsura The Movie 2: My Beautiful Dreamer © Mamoru Oshi & Toho_

_Urusei Yatsura - Original Idea © Rumiko Takahashi_


	5. Un Sueño Precioso

- Capítulo 5-

- Un Sueño Precioso -

Me desperté como si hubiese estado días durmiendo. Estaba en medio del campamento, de noche. No sé si Kate y yo hemos estado tanto tiempo fuera como para que ya nos dieran por perdidos, sin embargo, no me importa. Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas.

Levantándome, me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. Si nosotras hemos desaparecido, encerrados en nuestros propios sueños, George, el guardia, y probablemente Peter, también lo están ahora. Una preocupación menos. No están muertos ni nada por el estilo. Solamente sueñan, al igual que Elise.

Los grillos y los búhos emitían sus característicos sonidos, mientras me situaba un poco. Estaba fuera, tenía que buscar la "Piedra del Sueño" para poder destruir este sueño. Y todo eso antes de que Morfeus me encuentre a mí. Cosa que no será sencillo. Aunque tampoco es imposible. Lo primero, un arma. Algo que me ayude a romper cualquier cosa. Y lo segundo las llaves de A-team. Eso último es fácil. Sólo tengo que quitárselas a Nick.

Mirando en las diferentes zonas de nuestro campamento, encuentro la caja donde se guardan los utensilios, cortesía de la empresa. No se porque una empresa que se dedica a darte la posibilidad de vida al aire libre, también te dan utensilios como palas, picos, cubertería, vasos, y todo lo que puedas necesitar estando aquí. Sólo falta que te den una consola. O un parchís. Mirando en la caja, también encuentro una pistola, pero de bengalas. Dudo mucho que le hagan algo a Sueño, y menos si es de bengalas. Pensando fríamente, no creo que tenga que intentar matar a Morfeus, incluso no se si eso es posible. Debo centrarme en encontrar algo que me ayude en lo que se refiere a la "Piedra del Sueño". Y dado que puede ser cualquier cosa, lo único que se me ocurre que puede romper algo indefinido es el pico. Supongo que es lo más razonable.

- ¿Rose? – Se escuchó una voz detrás de mí. Me giré algo asustada.

- Joder… Elise, me has dado un susto de muerte… - Era Elise, que me miraba algo somnolienta. Escondí el pico, mientras cerraba el baúl. No quiero soportar una ronda de preguntas que conllevaría a perder tiempo.

- ¿No vas a dormir? – Me preguntó.

- No, bueno, es que…

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Esto…

- ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? – Esto ya me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Inventar una excusa rápida no es mi estilo. Elise me miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y enfado.

- Tengo que ir a buscar a los demás. Así que he venido a buscar la furgoneta. ¿Tienes las llaves del A-team? – Le pregunté.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Se quedaron dormidos… - Ante este respuesta, Elise me miró un rato, hasta que bostezó. Se limpio los ojos, y volvió a bostezar.

- Nick dejo las llaves puestas. No creo que nadie venga a robarnos…

- Porque para empezar no hay nadie más… - Le contesté. Elise me miró un momento con una cara que no alcanzo a describir. Por una parte parecía feliz y por otra triste. No se, que significaba, pero no tenía valor para preguntar. Ni valor ni tiempo.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Rose?

- Claro…

- ¿Podrías traerme algunas manzanas?

- ¿Del manzano?

- Claro… - Sonriendo asintió con la cabeza – Me encantan las manzanas…

- ¿Más que dormir?

- Pues ahora que lo dices, no sé. Je je… – Las dos nos reímos un poco ante la broma. Era las tantas de la madrugada, así que no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Aunque algo se me encendió en la cabeza.

- ¿No es una suerte que haya un manzano tan cerca? Con lo que te gustan las manzanas…

- Es maravilloso. Las manzanas están maduras y siempre hay…

- Aunque es raro que sólo haya un solo manzano…

- No necesito más que uno… - Me contestó, mientras veía que no podía quedarse despierta mucho más. Me subí al A-team, y arranque el motor.

- Vete a dormir, Elise. Te traeré algunas manzanas de tu árbol… - Elise asintió mientras volvía a la caseta. Y yo, intentaba situarme, ya sabía a donde ir – Parece que ese manzano este aquí solo por ti…

Después de varias vueltas, dada la poca luminosidad que había, encontré el lugar. Y cuando llegué, ahí estaba él. Esperándome. Así se me disiparon todas las dudas que podía tener acerca de cual era la "Piedra del Sueño". Supongo que supuso que me daría cuenta, después de contar todo lo que nos contó. Si el sueño es por y para Elise, la "Piedra del Sueño" debía ser algo por y para Elise también. El árbol que da como fruto uno de sus placeres. Algo que evidentemente ha sido creado para la ocasión. Tomé el pico, me bajé del A-Team, y me dirigí hacia el manzano.

- Buenas noches… - No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Lord Morfeus, que hasta ese entonces estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol, me miró, y se enderezó.

- Buenas noches. – Me respondió, tajantemente. Con los brazos cruzados, se situó a unos metros de mí, enfrente. El manzano quedó a nuestra derecha. Y el silencio inundó el ambiente.

- Supongo que es evidente pero… ¿Descubriste que escapé del sueño del museo? – A respuesta a mi pregunta, Sueño asintió.

- Lo descubrí poco después de que escaparas, por casualidad. Reconozco que fue una buena idea dejar a una dentro para pasar inadvertidas.

- ¿Y porque no me encerraste en otro?

- Obviando el que, dado que saliste de uno, podrías salir de otros, tantas veces como yo los creara, no sabía donde estabas.

- Por eso…

- Te esperé en el lugar donde seguramente querías llegar, en vez de buscarte. – Contestó, sin perder su semblante. Me sentía como un ratón esperando a cuando el gato decida saltar y matarme. Supongo, que por eso, me relajé.

- Bueno, esto nos deja en una situación con muy pocas variables. – Agarré el pico y me lo puse sobre los hombros, mientras caminaba un poco. – He llegado a la evidente "Piedra del Sueño". La parte que une este sueño a ti, si no me equivoco. Y con claras intenciones de destruirla.

- Exacto. – Sueño me seguía con la mirada, mientras yo intentaba parecer lo más segura de mi misma posible.

- Tú sin embargo, me esperabas aquí, con claras intenciones de detenerme. No te gusta la idea de perder ante una humana, ¿verdad? Por eso, para ti, lo más fácil es destruirme, y así salvaguardar el proyecto.

- No exactamente. – Morfeus alzó la mano, y yo me detuve – No quiero destruirte.

- ¿Entonces? –

- He venido a pactar…

- ¿Ha pactar?

- Dime, ¿qué hay de diferencia entre mi sueño y la realidad? – Preguntó, mientras yo le miraba perpleja. – ¿No estuviste varios días confundiendo la realidad con la ficción de mi sueño? ¿No significa eso que no sois capaces de ver su diferencia?

- ¿Ha donde pretendes llegar?

- Puedo crearte un sueño, Rose Kinderland. Puedo crearte un mundo ideal, donde tus deseos sean plasmados tan bien, que creerás que son reales. Puedo crearte un sueño tan perfecto, que no nunca sabrás cual es tu mundo, y cual es el mío.

- Pero sólo será un sueño…

- Puedo hacer que Elise te ame para siempre, Rose… - sugirió. Yo estaba de piedra por la proposición.

- ¿Sería posible…?

- Sería tu sueño. Todo lo que tú quisieras que fuese, sería…

- Pero, un sueño…

- Los sueños son parte de mi reino. Y mi mundo es tan real como el tuyo. Simplemente le dais más importancia la vuestro, porque solo en él os definís. Solamente en vuestro mundo tenéis la capacidad de morir. Pero no menosprecies los sueños, ya que esa realidad también es aceptable. En tu mundo, caminas con el cuerpo. En el mío lo harías con la mente. – Yo, aún chocada por semejante pacto, miraba sorprendida a Sueño.

- Creo, que esa no es la solución. – Sugerí.

- No es una solución, es un regalo que te hago. Puedo encerrarte en sueños tantas veces quiera. Pero no quiero. No tengo nada contra ti.

- ¡No quieres hacernos ningún mal, pero lo que haces si lo es para nosotros! – Le grité a Sueño. Parecía sorprendido, pues no me contestó.

- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Nosotros no podemos vivir así! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡No somos como tú, necesitamos el paso del tiempo! ¡Necesitamos sufrir, caernos! ¡Necesitamos sentirnos mal y que nada tenga sentido! ¡Así es como maduramos! ¡Así es como aprendemos a levantarnos! ¡Si nos encierras en sueños ideales, nos marchitaremos! ¡Amo a Elise, y sé que nunca será mía! – Había perdido los estribos. No quería escucharle, porque sentía que mientras más lo escuchara, menos fuerza tendría de romper todo esto. Mientras gritaba, Morfeus me miraba, al principio sorprendido. Pero luego su rostro sereno hasta volver a su estado serio. – ¡Pero no por eso la retengo! ¡Claro que deseo que esto nunca cambie, que sigamos como siempre! ¡Pero sería mentirme a mi misma! ¡Ya he aceptado que todo cambiará! ¡Porque eso es vivir! – Me acerqué al manzano, y miré a Sueño. Morfeus me devolvió la mirada, mientras yo estaba alterada por gritar tanto. Mi respiración entrecortada era lo único que rompía el ambiente. No se si esperaba una reacción del Señor de los Sueños. Algo que me detuviese, o alguna palabra. Si la esperaba, no la hubo. No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, pero solamente me miraba con esos oscuros ojos. Si lo había entendido o no, era intrascendental. Ya no había marcha atrás.

- ¡No puedes quitarnos nuestra vida! – Grité alzando el pico - ¡Amo a Elise! ¡Y por eso la dejo marchar! – Y, lo más fuerte que pude, estampé mi arma contra el árbol. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, en la noche. Y fue entonces cuando el manzano empezó a crujir. Crujió y crujió, y empezó a resquebrajarse. Morfeus me miraba sin cambiar su rostro, mientras poco a poco, el árbol, se rompía, como si fuese de cristal.

- ¿Pero qué…? - El manzano perdía sus hojas, sin marchitarse, como si hubiesen estado pegadas a las ramas simplemente.

- Se acabó, señorita Kinderland. Como tu tanto deseabas… – Y dicho esto, del árbol brotó un tornado de arena, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. El tornado creció, tanto de ancho como de largo, hasta alcanzar dimensiones que no podría ni imaginar. Y como si se hubiese encontrado con un techo, detuvo su crecimiento. El cielo, se empezó a romper, como si de una pared se tratara, mientras el tornado tragaba los restos. Y así empezó la demolición del sueño.

- ¿Por qué no me detuviste? – Le pregunté a Sueño. Él simplemente miraba como el tornado de arena empezaba a tragarse todo el espacio. Arrancaba árboles y montañas por donde pasaba, dejado solo un vacío negro.

- Esto es un sueño. Es una creación mía, pero no soy su dueño. Elise es la dueña de este sueño… - Morfeus me miró con un rostro, mezcla entre comprensión y desilusión. – Todo lo que pasa, es lo que ella desea.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Elise es realmente la que está destruyendo el sueño?

- Los sueños son obras originales que creo en mi reino, sin embargo, lo que pase en ellos, son deseos subconscientes de su dueño. Tus pesadillas, como la de toda la humanidad, solamente muestran una imagen oculta de vosotros mismos, que no queréis creer. – El tornado tragó todos los campamentos, incluso el nuestro. Sin embargo, aun podía ver, flotando en el vacío, los cuerpos desnudos de mis compañeros. – Y los sueños, también muestran un deseo oculto en ellos. Elise deseaba salir, inconscientemente.

- ¿Entonces yo no he hecho nada?

- Si lo hiciste. Pero lo lograste, porque ella soñó que lo lograbas. – Sueño, volviendo a mirar su casi destruido trabajo, sonrió levemente. – Ahora todo terminó.

- Pero vas a volver a encerrarnos en otro… - Le sugerí.

- Tranquilízate, no lo haré – Y tomándome la mano, me la apretó con la otra. – Podría volver a crear miles de sueños para ella. Gustoso lo haría. Pero he entendido que todos acabarían igual. Señorita Kinderland, tú me has enseñado, que el verdadero amor, es desear la felicidad a la persona amada de una manera incondicional. Incluso si ello significa, que no podrás estar junto a ella. Tu eres la que más la ama, y la dejas marchar. Yo también, pero no quise hacerlo. Tú tenías razón y yo no.

- Vaya... – Le dije sonriendo. – Aprendes rápido… - el tornado de arena, que seguía girando, se había tragado todo el sueño, incluso mi ropa. Sueño alzó la palma de la mano horizontalmente, y el tornado se posó en su mano. Y decreció, tanto en ancho como en alto, convirtiéndose sólo en un montículo de arena. Sacando una bolsita de cuero con la otra mano, Morfeus vertió la arena dentro, y la cerró a continuación. Solamente quedamos mis compañeros, Sueño, y yo.

- Gracias, señorita Kinderland, por darme a ver mi error. Ahora tengo que marchar. – Y haciendo un rectángulo en la nada, Morfeus formó una puerta de luz, la cual abrió.

- Gracias a ti, por dejarnos salir.

- Siempre será bien recibida en mi reino. Y tendrás siempre mi simpatía. – Diciendo esto, me hizo una reverencia, yo se la devolví. Entró en la puerta.

- Adiós, Rose Kinderland… – Se despidió finalmente de mí Morfeus. – Que tengas felices sueños… - Y la puerta se cerró.

Y así me volvía despertar. De nuevo, y a la vez, por fin. Miré a mí alrededor, mientras reconocía el lugar. Era mi tienda de campaña, pero estaba sola. No había ninguna chica a mi lado. Me levanté, algo adolorida, y salí al exterior. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, otra vez, el guardia. Y oyendo lo que decía, me alegré más que nunca que estuviese.

- ¡Os dije que a las 11 quería la zona despejada! – Gritaba, mientras los chicos recogían las cosas a toda prisa.

- No se sulfure, colega. – Dijo Peter, riéndose. – Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera…

- Ni que fuese un atentado quedarse dormido… - Susurró Nick mientras intentaba desmontar la tienda de los chicos. Yo, quitándome un gran peso de encima al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad, me dirigí a lavarme. Kate y Elise se mojaban la cara junto al grifo. Las dos sonreían y charlaban, entre lavado y lavado. Finalmente, me acerqué a ellas, con la misma intención.

- ¿Qué tal? – Pregunté. Las dos me saludaron con un gesto de asentimiento. Elise se levantó, aún con la cara y el pelo mojado, y con una sonrisa se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Sabes qué, Rose? – Me dijo sin perder la sonrisa. - He tenido un sueño precioso…

**The Sandman**

_My Beautiful Dreamer_

_Fin_

_The_ _Sandman – Original Idea © Neil Gaiman _

_The Sandman – Publications © Vertigo & DC Comics_

_Urusei Yatsura The Movie 2: My Beautiful Dreamer © Mamoru Oshi & Toho_

_Urusei Yatsura - Original Idea © Rumiko Takahashi_


	6. Notas Finales del Autor

- Notas Finales del Autor -

Después de una interesante y poca conservadora conversación con un amigo, se me ocurrió cierta idea. Íbamos en mi coche, yo conducía a eso de las dos o tres de la madrugada, mientras teníamos una intensa charla sobre adaptaciones al cine de obras de cómics. Específicamente, obras de _Alan Moore_. **From the Hell**, **La Liga de los Hombres Extraordinarios** y **Constantine** eran el preámbulo de **V de Vendetta**, película donde nuestro alabado guionista había ya pedido no ser nombrado en los créditos. ¿Qué cabía esperar, más que la burla de siempre a una obra enriquecedora? Poniendo otro ejemplo, citamos **The Sandman**, donde, en ese entonces, nos ilusionaría que si fuese adaptado fuera una historia original de _Neil Gaiman_ jamás contada antes, para una película. Sería algo nuevo, y sería **The Sandman**. Algo que nunca nos ha contado del personaje, con el mismo espíritu. Esto derivó a hablar de directores que podrían hacerla. Y salió el nombre de _Mamoru Osshi_. "¿Ese no esta un poco encasillado ya con el ciber-punk?" "Sus primeras obras poseían una temática más variada" contesté yo. Y puse de ejemplo **Urusei Yatsura 2: The Beautiful Dreamer**. "Pues ahora que lo dices, tiene mucho que ver ¿no?" "Pues sí". Y ahí quedó el nombre de _Osshi_ en la conversación. Sin embargo seguí dándole vueltas a la idea. Y así nació la idea de este fanfiction (y también el miedo de mantener una discusión conmigo mientras conduzco).

**Urusei Yatsura 2: The Beautiful Dreamer**, una película original basada en los personajes del comic-manga de _Rumiko Takahashi_, narra la historia de cómo unos profesores y alumnos de un instituto se ven repentinamente encerrados no sólo en su barrio, si no que más concretamente en el día antes del festival del instituto. Y como todo resultó ser un sueño creado por Mujaki, un demonio de los sueños. La idea en sí está plasmada en este fanfiction. Sin embargo, para poder adaptarlo al universo de **The Sandman**, no fue tan simple como parece. No podía usar los personajes de la película, porque conllevaría una presentación larga y tediosa, así que tuve que inventar nuevos. La presentación de nuevos personajes (e inventárselos), tenía que atraer al lector, necesitaba personajes carismáticos. Para no perder un poco el estilo de **The Sandman** escogí el personaje que más me gustaba, Rose Kinderland. Una chica atrevida, algo mandona, homosexual, y enamorada de su mejor amiga. Era la mejor elección, para una narración subjetiva de las acciones. Respecto al ritmo, me costó demasiado definirlo. Es un riesgo hacer un fanfiction de una serie, si el personaje protagonista no sale en él. Así que aceleré la incorporación de Sueño al tercer capítulo (aunque en el segundo sale sin saber realmente quien es, haciéndose pasar por el guardia). Realmente, en el _storyline_ base, Morfeus aparecía sólo en el último capítulo (de hecho, los dos últimos capítulos serían unos sólo). Esta idea se abortó, no sólo por el hecho ya mencionado, si no que además, deseaba acelerar la narración. Dejé las descripciones solo para el primer capítulo, y las grandes divagaciones para así, lo que eran 4 episodios largos, quedaran en 3 cortos. Con ello, Sandman saldría en los dos capítulos finales. Una serie de 5 episodios. Otro tema es la aparición única de Morfeus. Podría haber sacado más personajes del universo, pero lo creí innecesario (de hecho, Muerte iba a salir y finalmente lo rechacé en el último momento). No quería que unos cameos contribuyeran a estropear el hilo argumental. El único indicio a la obra original que me permití, fue la mención del secuestro de Sueño, el primer arco argumental del cómic (escrito en 1989), y lo hice para que Kate tuviera algún ejemplo con que dar a entender a Rose la situación en la que se encontraban.

No creo que _Mamoru Osshi_ dirija una película de **The Sandman**, ni mucho menos que utilice una idea que ya usó. Por eso me decidí a escribir este pequeño relato, principalmente para entretenerme, y entreteneros a los que lo hayan leído. **The Sandman** es uno de los mejores cómics que tengo en mi biblioteca particular y me ha divertido mucho escribir sobre ella.

Gracias a todos lo que lo han leído, a los que adoran la obra tanto como yo, y como siempre, muy especialmente a los que han perdido tiempo leyendo estas ultimas líneas

**Septiembre de 2006**

**Notas de la Revisión de Abril de 2011**

* Se ha revisado ortográficamente el fanfiction. Se ha cambiado algunos errores gramaticales y algunas repeticiones de expresiones. Pero no se ha añadido nada.


End file.
